Return
by MoD366
Summary: Misty is depressed since Ash has been away for three years without calling once. What will happen on her next birthday? Rated T for mentioned violence.


„Why don't you get in touch with me, Ash?" Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, sat at the edge of one of the arena's basins, watching her Gyarados swimming. "It's been three years. Three damn years since we've last met and he doesn't even deem calling me necessary!"

Lost in her thoughts she stood up and went to her room. All she wanted to do was sleep – sleep until he'd be back with her. She couldn't care less about the Gym, her sisters as well, getting on her nerves for being pale. Everything that counted was seeing Ash again. Ash, whom she fished out of the river that day. Ash, who stole her bike directly afterwards, to get his injured Pikachu to a Pokémon Centre. Ash, who she always got into a fight with, for even the most stupid reasons. But most of all Ash, whom she slowly but surely fell in love with.

When she finally slept she had tears in her eyes. As so often, she cried herself to sleep. 'If only Ash was here' was her last thought before entering the world of dreams.

"Misty! Hey Misty wake up sleepy-head, I don't have forever!" Misty heard a familiar voice shout. His voice! She quickly opened her eyes and saw Ash smiling at her. "Finally. I thought you'd be sleeping through the whole day. Brock's even got Lunch done already." Just as he turned around, voices could be heard. Hundreds of voices. They originated from a large group of Scythers that was raiding the trio's Lunch. Ash ran in their direction, anger being heard in his voice. "Hey, you can't do that! This is our meal!" And then it happened. One of the Scythers turned to face him and prepared a strike. Before Ash could even think about evading, the Pokémon's scythe like claw made his way downwards and…

Misty woke up, bathed in cold sweat and a small cry on her lips. It was not the first time she dreamt of him. That happened already back when she was still on a journey with him. But for some time now her dreams became more and more nightmares. Regularly did she see him attacked, bloody or even dying in her dreams. It destroyed her from the inside. She even thought about completely stopping to sleep, as long as the nightmares were kept away. Thinking it through though, she decided against it. Her state would in both scenarios be about the same, but she could get at least a bit of energy while sleeping. Energy she would need if she wanted to meet Ash again.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was merely 6am. It hadn't been a lot of sleep, but she decided not to try and sleep again. A bit of training with her Pokémon would get her mind off things and if she was lucky there would be some guy or another competing for a Gym Badge. She went off to the kitchen, preparing some coffee. She found out that she could manage the day rather well that way, if she woke up from a nightmare.

Misty had just finished pouring her first cup when her sister Daisy entered the room. "Why, Misty, up already? Had a nightmare again?" When she saw the orange haired girl nod, the older one made a worried face. "And that just had to happen today. Still, Happy Birthday, little sister." Birthday? She couldn't have… One look at the calendar made her realize that Daisy was indeed right. Misty forgot about her own birthday!

"Now come on, get dressed, there's something for you to do." The blond said shortly after. When Misty looked just more confused as before, she added winking "There are some Pokédollars that scream for the birthday girl to spend them on some new clothes." Without thinking about it for long the younger one took the money, got dressed and left the Gym in the general direction of the shopping district.

Three hours later Misty left the last store. She was packed with several bags by then when she suddenly bumped into someone, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground. The person she bumped into turned out to be a young man with black hair and – in her opinion – the most chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. My mind was somewhere far away." The black haired man apologized, but one could see that his mind hadn't returned just yet. He helped Misty up as she apologized herself. "That's no problem at all; I wasn't watching my steps as well." When all bags were picked up Misty wanted to say goodbye to the stranger, but he was already gone and nowhere to be seen.

Not even half an hour later she arrived back at the Gym, where her sisters were already waiting for her. "Surprise!" the three of them yelled, along many familiar people, whom Misty got to know during her time travelling with Ash. Among them there were the faces of Professors Oak and Ivy, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Tracey and even Ritchie found the time to come. The list went on and on, approximately fifty persons attended the party. Misty's eyes showed tears of joy. Never before did their sisters put so much into her birthday party.

"Sisters… everyone… thank you! Thank you so much for being here. I don't know what I'd do without you today." She couldn't fight the tears now flowing somewhat freely from her eyes. But she didn't care. She didn't always have to pretend being strong.

When all guests were greeted personally and the buffet was opened, Misty joined Brock and Tracey, who were discussing about _Pokémon and the effects of different habitats_.

"Guys, could you please tell me when you last heard from Ash? That twerp really makes me go crazy one of these times! And here I thought we were friends!" The two boys – well, young men, really – looked at each other, as if talking silently. It was Tracey who responded. "I'm sorry, Misty. I haven't heard from him for quite some time now. How about you, Brock?" But the Breeder couldn't help much more. Somewhat disappointed Misty left the two of them and talked to the other guests, but without mentioning Ash again.

The party went on for some hours, when Daisy stepped in front of the crowd from behind a curtain, microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, dear guests, I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for being here today. I hope you had fun so far, but the biggest surprise is yet to come. Behind this curtain is a stage built and a band, that just got together like this a month ago, will perform a song for our birthday girl. Therefore, without further ado: Here we go!" That said she walked through the opening curtain, placing the microphone back on one of the two stands. Then Brock already entered the stage, seating himself behind the drum set, followed closely by Ritchie, wo had a base guitar strapped over his shoulder. Misty recognized the guitarist as well; it was the guy she bumped into just before the party.

"Thank you very much, Daisy. This song is called "Far Away" and it's just for you, Misty." The guitarist announced, strumming the first notes directly afterwards. It wasn't long before Ritchie and Brock joined in, and then the text part began.

(A/N: Lyrics are in _italics_, Lyrics in braces () are background vocals by Ritchie)  
_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes_

Mistakes… yeah, it probably was a mistake of Misty, to hide her feelings for him for so long. But what could she have done, without being instantly embarrassed.

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

Was he serious? He loves her? She didn't even know, who that was supposed to be. But he seemed to know her. Since some time, actually, as well, since he "loved her all along". But… no, that was just not possible.

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Or was it perhaps? This song would describe him and this whole situation so exactly, so wonderfully. At least when you don't consider the "love"-part.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

When she concentrated solely on his voice she could discover that it was truly him. Her Ash came back to her. As if to prove that it was really him, he looked to the side and gave a short nod, what made a Pikachu run to him from backstage and hop onto his shoulder.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long_

„I'm definitely with you on that one," Misty thought, „you have been away for far too long."

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you (that I loved you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you (and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Already during the fade-out at the end of the song came Misty running onto the stage, her face covered with trails of her tears. She threw herself onto Ash and cried for all the sorrow she felt those past years. He was back, she could touch him, hug him. "Where have you been all that time, when I needed you? I missed you Ash. I missed you so much."

She felt his grip around her tighten, as if saying "I won't let you go. Ever." "Come on, let's walk a bit, I'd like to talk to you privately." Ash whispered in her ear. A little slowly she pulled out of the hug. She didn't want to let go, afraid he'd leave again. But he didn't leave. He took her hand and led her through the crowd towards the basins. He knew she felt best around them.

"Misty I… I-I'm so sorry f-for being aw-way for so long. B-But I can explain, just please d-don't leave me alone." he stuttered, making Misty realize that he himself cried as well. "I would never leave you alone Ash and you know that."

So Ash began recounting the events. How he was travelling alone for some time, getting caught by Team rocket again. How he got captured and tortured, to get the whereabouts of some Pokémon called Mewtwo out of him. He told her, how he kept telling them he never heard of such a Pokémon, only to get tortured some more. Often these criminals went as far as using Pokémon's electric attacks on him until he lost consciousness, before giving him just enough time to wake up and continue the torture.

Misty's eyes became bigger by the minute. For one because off all these ferocities that Ash had to endure and for two because of her blaming him for not being there for her. "Ash I'm so sorry. If I had known then…" she began but couldn't finish the sentence, since the black haired young man put his index finger on her lips. "You couldn't possibly know, Misty. At some point Ritchie appeared in their headquarters and helped me flee. But since I didn't get in touch with you for so long, I was too embarrassed. I know how that time must have been for you and in all honesty I'm sorry for not calling you right then and there, but I couldn't muster up the courage to talk to you. And because of your soon-to-come birthday I thought up that whole band plan.

"It's really awesome what you managed to do in just a month. But you know what, Ash? The only thing that's important to me right now is for you to promise me to never let me alone again." said Misty, a small smile now visible on her face. "Never again, I promise" Ash answered and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
